


Scope Resolution

by indi_go



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, startup/coder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_go/pseuds/indi_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's stuck and can't find a solution to the bug. Daichi knocks him loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scope Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toxicPatronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicPatronus/gifts).



> non-programmers: there's a bit of technical stuff that isn't really relevant to the story, but if you're curious: sockets are the structure through which different computers talk to each other. it's sorta like... phone extensions, if you will.

Kuroo Tetsurou stared at the yellow rubber duck in his palm.

"Look, I know socket 443 is for SSL, but we can't just reconfigure router networks in the open! I know I could bind to a different socket but I don't know which ports are being used by other applications." He slapped the rubber duck down with probably a little too much force.

On the other side of the table, Daichi pulled out his headphones and chuckled. "I'm pretty sure the idea behind rubber duck debugging is to explain the idea to the duck, not have an argument with it." Kuroo shot him a look over his monitors that Daichi did not pay any attention to. Kuroo instead stared at the duck, which did deign his response with a matching stare. He knocked it over with a finger.

"I want to get this feature into tomorrow's release. I've only got three hours before we need to rerun the test suite."

Daichi looked back over the table. "I'm sure it's something silly. But you could use a break -- let's go grab a beer or two from the fridge and come back." Kuroo begrudgingly unfolded his legs and followed Daichi downstairs.

\--------

It ended up being three or four beers (each) before they wandered back upstairs, significantly more tipsy (okay, drunk) than either had intended. They were both lucky it was late and the office was empty. Wobbling back into their chairs, they both sat down and put their headphones back in and got back to work.

It didn't take Daichi long to finish up his front-end work, but Kuroo was still stuck. Daichi wandered around the table over to Kuroo and nudged his shoulder.

"Blocked?"

Kuroo not-so-gracefully pulled his headphones out and (kinda) looked Daichi in the eyes. "Yeeaah. I's not working, and I don' quite know wha's up."

Daichi leaned in a bit to look at the code a bit more closely. "Wha're you tryin' to do?"

"I wan' implement th'router node reorg util, s-so people can change how the things talk t'chother. It needsta use SSL 'tween routers but I can't just... use 443. An' I dunno howta figure out th'open ports."

"May'b I'm jus' tipsy, but can't ya jus' ask it?"

Kuroo looked at Daichi for a split second, then his eyes widened. "Tha's it! I'll jus' ask the other which ones're open." Turning to his computer, Kuroo then quickly cranked out a solid twenty lines of code, and flicked over to his terminal, and compiled the code.

As the processor whirred, Kuroo turned back to Daichi. "I'so happy, I could kiss ya."

Daichi pondered it for a half-second. "'K," he said, before leaning down and obliging Kuroo briefly. Kuroo just stared at him.

Daichi turned red. "I, sorry, I'm drunk an' we're at work an' i shouldn't--"

He was cut off quickly. "Nah, i's good, I've wan'ed ta'do that for a while." Kuroo stood up and returned Daichi's kiss. "This'll take a few, anyway. May's'well have fun." Kuroo kissed Daichi again, this time more deeply, and longer. Daichi pushed back, tongue flitting past his lips and against Kuroo's.

Daichi opened his eyes, and pushed Kuroo away a bit. "I really like this, bu'we shouldn't do this a'work. Let's talk about'his when we're not drunk."

Kuroo nodded, and attempted to gracefully sit down in his chair. "Go'cha. Tomorrow."

\--------

Kuroo managed to get the code compiling and passing the test suite, and the feature went live in the release. And with the exception of a little headache, the alcohol didn't impair him too much the next day. They both remembered what had happened, albeit somewhat foggily. Fortunately, any awkwardness was masked by pre-coffee grogginess, catching up on emails and trawling through the workflow management software to see what needed to be done.

By the time that anyone at the office was ready to talk to one another, it was lunch time. Daichi offered the suggestion of getting bi bim bap at the Korean place up on Shoreline by Google, and five or six people (Kuroo included) got up to go for food.

On the walk over, Kuroo made a hand-wave to Daichi, and the two of them sped up a bit and walked ahead of the group.

"So," Kuroo offered.

"Yeah?" Daichi's eyebrows perked up a bit.

"I'm still interested in giving it a try if you are. I'm free Friday night."

"That'd be nice! I've been wanting to try that dim sum place downtown."

"The one on Castro?"

"Yep, that one. Eight o'clock work?"

Kuroo smiled, probably a little cheekier than he intended. "Yeah!"

\--------

Daichi lingered outside of the windows of the restaurant and checked his watch. 7:50. Tsking, he muttered something to himself about being early. He shook his head to get bring his attention back to reality, and upon a glance left he spotted Kuroo waiting to cross the road. He straightened himself out a bit and fixed his collar while Kuroo was looking away.

The light changed and Kuroo strode over to Daichi, with a small wave of greeting.

The corner of Daichi's mouth turned up a bit. "Hey Kuroo. How have your last two hours been?"

Kuroo chuckled. "Heh, I've been good." He looked up and down at Daichi. "You look really nice in a collared shirt, Daichi, you should try it more often." He wiggled his eyebrows knowingly.

Daichi turned away a bit, hiding the redness spreading across his face. "You're too much, you know, that, Kuroo?"

"Yeah."

They stood for a moment before wandering into the restaurant, where Daichi walked up to the host and mentioned that he had a "reservation for two, Sawamura." They were seated towards the back. The restaurant had a number of circular tables of varying size, with large families at the larger ones. Older women with carts whirred around the tables, stopping at each and offering the food on their cart. They both grabbed a couple dumplings off the first cart that stopped by and set to work on them.

When he had finished, Daichi broke the silence. "So, you like me, huh?"

Kuroo swallowed the last bit of his dumpling before continuing. "Yeah, I do. You're really smart, and you've got a cute personality. You're always smiling and saying nice things and being helpful." Kuroo smiled at Daichi, who turned red, which caused Kuroo's smile to turn to a smirk. "It also helps that you blush when complimented."

Daichi stared back unamused, then laughed. "That's nice to know, though. And I like you, too, though what with all the snark, I'm not sure why." Kuroo chuckled, proud. "I'd like to try this more, if you'd like. Dating, I mean."

Kuroo nodded. "Sounds good to me."

They were interrupted by another cart rolling by, and grabbed some meat buns from it. Daichi smiled as the warmth filled him.

\--------

They loitered outside the restaurant briefly.

"Which way are you headed?," Daichi inquired.

"Back towards the office. I just parked there and walked."

"Mind if I join you? I'm parked nearby."

"Sure. And you can hold my hand too, while we're crossing the streets, in case you're scared." Daichi punched Kuroo in the shoulder.

"I'm a big boy now, I don't need to hold anyone's hand crossing the road. But I'd be glad to indulge you."

Kuroo's car was about ten minutes away, and they were quiet as they walked back, enjoying each other's company. As they reached the car, Kuroo piped up again.

"I had a really good time, Daichi. Thanks." He smiled at Daichi, this time genuinely.

"I did too!" They stopped outside Kuroo's car. "Oh, and I owe you this." He stood up on tiptoes and kissed Kuroo, arms around his neck. "This time without alcohol." His cheeks dimpled and his face was red from warmth.

"Thanks, Daichi." He took Daichi's arms from around his neck, who protested a bit. "I gotta get home, though, sorry. Thanks, again." Kuroo got in his car and drove off.

Daichi stood in the parking lot, heart in his throat, feeling like a little boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> to programmers: i'm aware that the problem kuroo is stuck on is a trivial one. shhhHHHH revel in the gay
> 
> and toxicPatronus i hope you liked this! you asked for kurodai fluff and i,,, i made it self-indulgent im so sorry, i love programming, and i love kurodai, and, this happened.
> 
> in any event here this is! thank you so much for the prompt <3


End file.
